Possession
by xChasingFireflies
Summary: In the end he always makes her feel possessive of something she can never have. Yet, is it possible he feels it too? A rewrite from my quizilla account.


Jennifer Monroe sighed as she absentmindedly flicked through the medical journal in front of her. Her eyes, however, were not on the words; instead they were focusing on the scene going on at the bar. Actually, that scene was the reason she'd gotten the book out in the first place, she wanted to distract herself and it had worked all of ten seconds until the shrill laugh penetrated her ears. Now the flicking of pages kept her fingers busy and stopped her from perforating her own eardrums.

Jennifer had been a medical student up until three years ago. At the top of her class she had hospitals all over the world offering her chance after chance to intern with them, unfortunately the family business kept her close at home. Jennifer was a hunter, her father and mother had been hunters, her grandparents had been hunters, her great grandparents had been hunters, so it was expected that she herself would become a hunter. At first she had fought against the calling, ignoring the calls of her parents to hunt and submerging herself in study. It wasn't until one of her classmates was killed by a vampire did she go on her first hunt, however, it wasn't the kill that finally pulled her into the hunting the world, it was the knowing that she had saved the lives of the rest of her classmates. Jennifer had always wanted to help people and hunting offered her that opportunity. However, even though she participated more in hunts she tried to balance that work with her dream of becoming a doctor. It turned out to be far more difficult than she had expected and eventually she dropped out of medical school completely, though she still liked to collect the medical journals. Secretly, she hoped there would come a time when she could return to school and become the doctor she'd first set out to be.

"Another one?" a male voice asked as a tall figure took the seat opposite her.

"Yes," Jennifer answered not pulling her gaze away from the scene of the bar, "Man-whore Dean strikes again,"

Sam Winchester let out a small chuckled as he placed two drinks on the table. Usually, he would have chided his brother about his latest attempt to get sex, but since they didn't have a hunt Sam was letting Dean humour himself for the night. He looked at the raven haired woman, who had knocked her drink back in one go. _'Forth one tonight' _Sam noted as she began crunching on the ice.

Sam had known Jennifer three years prior to her joining the Winchesters. Their meeting had been by chance, Jennifer had been visiting a friend on campus and that friend just also happened to be friends with Jess. One night of booze, laughs and good conversation had Sam and Jennifer trading contact information so they could stay in touch. Jennifer had also been a shoulder to lean on when Jess died. Sam was like the brother Jennifer never had. After Dean had sold his soul and was willing to seek help from Dr Benton Sam had contacted Jennifer hoping her medical knowledge would save Dean. It was that meeting that led to the reveal of their secret hunter lives and also prompt them to team up. That however was a different story.

Jennifer chewed angrily on the ice in her mouth; it prevented her from grinding her teeth. She was trying to understand why Dean was flirting with the blonde it wasn't like she was his type…aw hell…she was definitely his type. Well stacked, tall, blonde and completely intoxicated. She was even wearing the clothes Dean like, almost nothing, had the mini skirt been an inch short it should technically be classed as underwear and the white blouse was way too tight, a good sneeze would cause her to spill out. Jennifer had to admit though, if she was into women and easy she'd do that blonde she was exceptionally good looking, plain would not be a word to describe that woman. Jennifer wouldn't say the interactions were making her jealous, but she was feeling slightly possessive, Dean should be over here with her…and Sam, not over there with some strange woman.

She closed her eyes and looked away in disgust as the blonde literally threw her lips onto Deans, Dean's hand making its way up her leg.

"Do you have your knife on you?" Sam asked

"No, I left it in the motel. Why?" Jennifer asked opening her eyes to look at Sam, who had the same expression on his face as she did.

"Because I want to gouge my eyes out," he answered

Jennifer let out a small laugh, "Subtly is clearly not in their vocabulary," she commented as the two finally disentangled themselves from one another's lips. Dean laid down a few notes and began guiding the woman out. He gave Jennifer and Sam, the signal, before leaving.

"I'm beginning to forget what that man looks like," Jennifer remarked, "Between going off hunting both demons and potential partners we barely see him,"

"I'm just glad we have separate rooms this time," Sam replied. Another laugh slipped from Jennifer's lips as she remembered the time they had been low on cash and all three had to share a room. Dean had brought a woman to the room and locked Sam and Jennifer out, they'd had resorted to sleeping in the Impala much to Dean's disgust.

"I still can't believe you never went back after the Dean incident," Sam said pulling Jennifer from her memories

"I was in too far to just walk away. Besides, I promised Dean I'd look out for you," Jennifer answered "Anyway, we still need to stop Lilith,"

"Damn right we do," Sam bitterly stated

"We will, well…. if Dean stops screwing around we might," Jennifer joked trying to lighten the dark mood of the conversation. Every time Lilith's name was mentioned Sam became more broody than usual.

"Doesn't it bother you that he never talks about down there?" Sam asked suddenly

"I don't think about it," Jennifer lied, she couldn't help but be curious about Dean's time in Hell, but she'd made a deal with herself, she wouldn't ask she would wait until he was ready to talk about it with them, "perhaps he really doesn't remember,"

"Perhaps," Sam shrugged answering his cell which had started to ring. He hung up with a scowl, "I have to go, I'll see you back at the motel," he told her getting off his seat and heading towards the exit. Another thing Jennifer was becoming curious about, Sam kept getting weird phone calls then leaving but like with Dean she wouldn't ask, she would wait until he wanted to talk about it.

Jennifer let out a long sigh as she glared at the empty glass in front of her as if it was the cause of all her problems. Shaking her head you shoved the medical book into her bag and made her way to the exit. What were they doing in a town with nothing to hunt? '_Getting Dean laid_,' a slightly drunk and bitter voice answered. A sharp _'ha',_ escaped from her lips, she didn't understand why she was becoming so jealous. She knew what Dean was like, from the way he slept around Jennifer assumed he had a woman in every town they visited. _'Get over it Jen, your friends, sleeping with Dean would just ruin that'_ she told herself as she walked out into the cold night air. She paused for a second; where the hell had that statement come from? She didn't want to sleep with Dean; at least she didn't think she did. Eventually, she decided that she was just feeling a little left out, Dean use to be her drinking buddy, but now he'd rather go home with some other woman than actually drink with her. _'Stupid Winchester'_ she muttered silently all the way back to her room, he was starting to make her crazy.

Jennifer let out an inaudible groan as she felt a sharp pain in her side, not wanting to relinquish her hold on slumber she tried to shuffle away from the pain but it kept following her, moving slowly upwards. A sound, a cross between a laugh and scream erupted from her lips as Jennifer turned too much and ran out of mattress.

"Son of a bitch," Jennifer cursed sitting up and rubbing her nose, she didn't know what hurt more, her side of her face.

"You know, I thought last night was fun but this, this is the icing on the cake," Dean Winchester laughed sitting on the edge of Jennifer's bed. He liked the view he was getting from this angle.

"Bite me Winchester," Jennifer growled, she pushed herself to her feet, tightly clutching her blanket to her chest as she noticed just what Dean's gaze was resting on.

"No fair," Dean pouted.

"Yes fair, they ain't yours to be ogled at," Jennifer remarked.

"So, how do we make them mine?" Dean asked with a small wiggle of his eyebrows.

"We don't," Jennifer turned around putting her back to Dean. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she struggled to regain her composure. Why did he have to say things like that when she was busy trying to understand her growing possessiveness towards him. 'Stupid Winchester' she found herself thinking once more as her eyes wandered to the clock to see what god-awful time he'd decided to wake her up at.

**7:23.**

"What are you doing back so early?" she asked, "I didn't expect to see you back till lunch, what's her face not so fun?"

"She went to work," Dean answered "Did you know she's a nurse who likes to play naughty nurse?" Jennifer turned her head just to catch the small smirk forming on Dean's lips as he thought about last night.

"I don't want to know what she plays," Jennifer commented

"Oh Jen, the things we did-"

"You're sharing again, Dean! I don't want to know," Jennifer cut in, the possessiveness giving way to anger.

"Okay, okay," Dean laughed, "Maybe if you got a little you wouldn't be so grumpy,"

"I don't need to get some Dean," Jennifer snapped relinquishing her hold on the blanket and folding her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Sure," Dean hummed, his eyes lightening up slightly at the view before him.

She caught Dean's gaze and sent him a warning look. "I'm taking a shower before those hands of yours start wandering again," she announced rubbing her side for emphasis.

"Well hurry up, we've got a case in the next town," Dean answered tilting his head so he could watch her leave.

"What, don't want to stick around and wait for what's her name to turn back up for round two?" Jennifer hated how her voice sounded; it was supposed to be sarcastic not bitter.

"It would be round four," Dean corrected with an ever increasing grin, "Anyway, why should I, it's not like we're going to settle down and raise a bunch of kids,"

She shook her head at the typical Dean answer; all he wanted was a good time. "Alright then,,"

"You know Jen, for a minute there you sounded almost jealous, what did you want a round with me?"

She scoffed, "No. I might be upset that you find it so easy to love and leave but that's all. Now excuse me, this conversation is cutting into my precious shower time,"

"I'll be in the car, you've got twenty minutes or I leave your ass," with that Dean left

"You're an ass," Jennifer muttered under her breath as she hopped into the shower. Maybe Dean was right; perhaps she should loosen up a bit. Her thoughts were cut short by the rain of freezing water. She cursed harshly as she rushed to get washed. Just once she'd like to actually have hot water when she showered.

Getting out of the shower Jennifer rushed into the bedroom, she only had ten minutes left to get ready. She knew Dean well enough to know he would leave her behind. He'd done it once to Sam he wouldn't hesitate to do it to someone who wasn't family. She let out a scream of frustration, how could she be so possessive towards a man who thought of her as one of the guys?

'_Stupid Winchester,'_ she cursed again for the umpteenth time. She would have cursed him some more but she was running out of time, the last thing she wanted to do was chase after Impala as it drove off.

Jennifer was just picking up her bag when Dean honked impatiently. "Jeez, keep your boxers on," she grumbled doing one last mental check. When she was positive she had everything she left her room. Dean was sat in the car glaring at her while Sam was looking over a few newspaper articles.

'_This is going to be a long drive,'_ she thought crawling into the back seat, she'd just to say shut the door when Dean put his foot on the accelerator and they were off towards their next hunt.

'_Could somebody __**please**__ tell me why I got out of bed for this?' _Jennifer thought as she pushed herself back to her feet. Rubbing at her head, she winced as her fingers brushed against the forming lump. "Crap," she dived to the side just as Dean was sent flying backwards.

"You could have caught me," Dean grumbled staggering to his feet

"I was going to and then I remembered, I wanted to actually remain conscious," Jennifer remarked

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No. Not exactly, I'm just saying that from the amount of force she used to hurl you, if I had interfered then there was a chance I could have been seriously hurt," she explained

"Ahuh," Dean responded, "I'm not fat,"

"I didn't say you were," Jennifer argued before throwing her hands into the air, "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, princess. Next time, I'll catch you,"

"You're the princess," retorted, "Admit it, you didn't catch me because you were afraid you'd break a nail,"

"Yes Dean, I was more afraid of breaking a nail then I was of getting a concussion," sarcasm clung to each word she spoke as she retrieved her fallen shotgun. She assumed that Dean would have made another smart mouth comment had he not been busy filling the ghost full of rock salt.

Jennifer and Dean had been in charge of keeping the ghost occupied while Sam salted and burnt the body. Then again it wasn't like any of them had a say in their choices, Dean and Jennifer had been the first two to step into the house. Angered by their presence the ghost had shut the door behind them, trapping them inside the house. Sam had been retrieving his shotgun from the car so he had ended up being locked out. The only problem that Dean and Jennifer had encounter while distracting the ghost was it had the habit of trying to lock them in whatever room they investigated. Currently they were trapped inside the master bedroom.

The ghost let out a wail before flickering out of existence. Jennifer glanced at her watch; they had maybe just over five minutes to free themselves from the room before the ghost came back. Aiming her shotgun at the door handle she pulled the trigger. Wood splintered and both she and Dean had to dive to the floor to avoid being hit by the flying shrapnel.

"Dammit Jen, you could have hit me," Dean remarked jumping to his feet.

"It's rock salt Dean, all it would have done was sting a little," she answered as walked towards the now opened door. Stepping outside she did a quick check of their surroundings, no ghost. Good. "We should try and avoid rooms with doors," she said as Dean joined her on the landing, "Confined spaces are making it harder to get a good shot with the rock salt,"

"I don't know…" Dean looked back at the master bed, "I wouldn't object being locked in some rooms,"

Jennifer slapped Dean across his chest, "Do you ever not think about sex?" she asked

Dean was about to reply when the drop of temperature indicated that the ghost was about to reappeared. Both hunters went on full alert since they had no way of predicted just where the ghost would appear.

Jennifer could barely shout out a warning as the ghost appeared behind Dean. He caught the look in her eyes and turned just in time to see the ghost's hand flying towards him. Since he was the closet to the stairs the blow knocked him off balance and he stumbled backwards.

"No!" Jennifer shouted as she ran towards the ghost and Dean but she was too late to grab hold of him as he fell down the stairs. Jennifer wasn't a praying woman, she'd given up on it along time ago, but in that moment she prayed to every deity that he could think of that he would survive the fall. A wave of protectiveness washed over her as he fired at the ghost, how dare it touch him, how dare it hurt him, how dare all those women go after something that was hers? She ran down the stairs to his side, kneeling down she gently pressed his fingers against his throat as her medical knowledge kicked in. His pulse was strong and steady, she looked him over, gently running over her hands over his body making sure nothing was broken, she didn't want to move him in case she did more damage than good.

"You son of a bitch!" Jennifer cursed standing back up. She put herself between Dean and the ghost who was now beginning to reappear. It seemed as their fight progressed the ghost was steadily getting stronger. The protectiveness Jennifer had been feeling was becoming possessiveness. He was hers. Her teammate. Her friend . Her drinking partner. Hers. She raised her shotgun ready to fire the moment the ghost got close, she was running out of ammo but she'd be damned ifs he let that ghost touch him again.

"Come on, Sam," Jennifer muttered as the ghost began to approach her. She really didn't feel like having her brain liquefied today. The ghost made the impression that it was taking in air as it opened its mouth wide ready to scream. Jennifer pulled the trigger on her shot gun, "Dammit," she cursed when all he heard was a clicking noise, apparently shooting continuous with anger unloaded a shotgun faster than she had anticipated.

The ghost let out a high pitched wail, the shotgun clattered to the floor as Jennifer pressed her palms to her ears. She looked to see Dean's face contort with pain, unconscious, he had no way to protect himself from the noise. Falling to the floor Jennifer made the split second decision to protect his ears and not her own. However, when she saw Dean's shot gun lying beside him she turned her attention back to filling the ghost full of rock salt. Grabbing the gun she spun around and pulled the trigger. The salt blast went straight through the ghost as flames began crawling up its legs consuming every part of it. Jennifer was satisfied that Sam had found the body before her brain began leaking from her ears however she was not happy that she couldn't blast the son of a bitch one last time.

Dean made a groaning noise behind her. Jennifer rested her hand on his shoulder. "Don't move," she ordered softly not wanting him to hurt himself more. Surprisingly, he listened to her, then again he was probably in too much pain to actually consider moving. "No-one's going to hurt what's mine again," she promised

"Stupid ghost," Dean muttered, he was teetering on the edge, between consciousness and unconsciousness. The warm hand on his shoulder, told him he wasn't alone, though he was confused by the words. _'Actually, you're mine,' _he wanted to say but the ache in his body made him give himself up to the sweet nothingness of unconscious, anyway he was probably just imaging things due to the pain.

"I swear if you don't lay your ass back down I'm going to nail it to the bed," Jennifer threated as Dean once again began pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Bite me," he growled, "I am not staying in some hospital, where the nurses aren't even cute," he threw the covers from her body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Dammit Dean, you could have been killed, just take it easy,"

Jennifer had been pacing the waiting room from the moment Dean was brought into the hospital, rationally she knew nothing was seriously wrong, but she still wanted a second opinion. After two hours of waiting she was finally given some news, as suspected, luck had been on Dean's side and he'd only suffered some mild bruising. He was still unconscious but everything indicated he would have a speedy recovery. Not wanting to go to a bar and drink alone Jennifer had managed to lie her way into Dean's room. At first she'd tried sitting down, then standing but in the end she found lying by his side much more comfortable. As she felt her eye lids grow heavily she felt confident that she would wake before Dean and remove any traces of her possessiveness. Jennifer failed to realise Dean's impeccably bad timing.

Dean felt the bed shift with added weight, smiling he rolled towards the fragrance that had captivated his senses. He didn't remember bringing a woman back to his room but if she had come willingly, who was he to complain? Opening his eyes Dean couldn't help but wonder who it was he'd brought back.

"What the hell?" he stared at the sleeping form of Jennifer. He tried to remember just how they had ended up in this predicament. He'd never made a pass at Jennifer before so he assumed he must have drunk way too much and she was too polite to say 'no'. He reached out to shake her awake but stopped. How had he not realised? They weren't in a motel room. Memories of the previous night flooded through his brain as he pieced everything together. He couldn't help but grin, not every day one got their own personal doctor sleeping next to them.

"Dean," Jennifer murmured her green eyes opening slightly. "Whoa," she sat up in bed as she realised he was awake and smiling at her. "This isn't what you think,"

"Shut up Jen," Dean reached out and pulled her close to him.

"Dean," she was startled by his sudden action but though she protested with words, she made no move to get away from him

"Just let me stay like this," Dean whispered, "Tomorrow we'll go back to normal,"

She didn't want to go back to normal, she wanted this, she wanted Dean to hold her, "No," she finally choked out

He opened his eyes and frowned at her, "No, what?" he asked

"No, I don't want to go back to normal. I want this to be normal," she admitted

He smiled back at her; to hear her say those words made the last glimmer of hope he thought he'd quell spring to life. He'd tried having a life with Lisa, tried to uphold several relationships but none of them worked because he work always got in the way. Yet this woman, this woman who knew about his work, who willingly participated in it was offering herself to him. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep," he instructed, "We'll talk about it tomorrow,"

"Dean…" Jennifer began but he had already fallen asleep due to the combination of fatigue and pain killers. She glared at him, typical Dean, falling asleep just when things were going to start getting real. Then again, she knew he hated chick flick moments and if the conversation continued that was just what they were going to have. 'Oh well' she shrugged; he hadn't pushed her from the bed or asked her to leave so she might as well enjoy the rest of the night. Closing her eyes she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep unbeknownst that Dean was still awake waiting for her response. Happily that she wasn't going to run from him, his grip slackened slightly before he too relinquished himself to sleep.

"Would you take it easy," Jennifer chided as Dean pulled his jacket. They hadn't spoken about last night but something felt different.

"I want out of here Jen, how am I supposed to relax in a place that's seen more death than me with nurses who aren't even hot," Dean questioned, "Beside, we're not covered and I'm pretty sure they've realised my credit card is fake,"

Jennifer shook her head, "Then we'll use my card, you've got to be careful," she ran her fingers through her hair. Sam had called two hours ago with a new case and Dean was desperate to head out.

"Anyway, it's not like I won't have doctor," he reached out and pulled Jennifer towards him, "I'll have my own sexy doctor taking care of me,"

Jennifer let out a small snort, "I'm not wearing the sexy nurse outfit," she remarked

"Then how about, just the over coat?"

"I might still have my old resident uniform,"

"You're killing me Jen, what are you doing wearing this outfit," he playfully tugged at her blouse, "we need to get you into something much more appropriate for your new job,"

She was about to protest some more but he silenced her with a kiss. Her fingers curled around his shirt pulling him closer to her, his kiss told her more than words ever would. Together they shared one single thought….

'_Mine!'_


End file.
